disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Milt Kahl
Milton Erwin Kahl was an animator for the Disney studio, and one of Disney's Nine Old Men. Kahl is often considered the finest draughtsman of the Disney animators. He would often refine the characters sketches from Bill Peet with the ideas of Ken Anderson. For many years the final look for the characters in the Disney films were designed by Kahl, in his angular style inspired by Ronald Searle and Picasso. He is revered by contemporary masters of the form, such as Andreas Deja, and Brad Bird, who was his protégé at Disney in the 60's. In the behind-the-scenes feature "Fine Food and Film" shown on the Ratatouille DVD, Bird referred to Kahl as "tough", but in a gentle way, as he often gave Bird advice on where he could improve in animation whenever he came up short. In the book, The Animator's Survival Kit the author Richard Williams makes repeated references and anecdotes relating to Kahl. The centenary of Kahl's birth is being honored by the Academy on April 27, 2009, with a tribute entitled "Milt Kahl: The Animation Michelangelo" and featuring Brad Bird as a panelist. Characters *''Mickey's Circus: Mickey Mouse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Forest Animals, The Prince, the dwarfs dancing with Snow White *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Pinocchio as a real boy, some scenes of Jiminy Cricket, Gepetto in the Monstro chase sequence *Bambi: Adult Bambi, Adult Flower, Adult Thumper *Saludos Amigos: Donald rides a Llama sequence *Song of the South: Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear, and Br'er Fox (The Tar Baby sequence) *Melody Time: Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Guardian Angel, Pecos Bill, Slue Foot Sue *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: MacBadger, Brom Bones *Cinderella: Fairy Godmother, The King, The Grand Duke, Prince Charming *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, Dodo, Flamingo, Caterpillar (one scene with Alice) *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Mr. Darling *Lady and the Tramp: Tramp, Lady, Trusty, Beaver *Sleeping Beauty: Prince Philip, King Hubert (his scene with Philip), King Stefan, Samson, Goons, Forest Animals *One Hundred and One Dalmatians: Roger and Anita, Pongo (scenes with Roger) *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color: Ludwig Von Drake *The Sword in the Stone: Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Madam Mim, Merlin, Wart (a.k.a King Arthur), Archimedes *The Jungle Book: Shere Khan, Kaa, Mowgil, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Vulture, Rocky *The Aristocats: O'Malley the Alley Cat, Edgar, Georges Hautecourt, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille and Duchess *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Little John, Allan-a-Dale (the rooster) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Tigger *The Rescuers: Penny, Brutus, and Nero, Madame Medusa (who was based on his ex-wife!) and Mr. Snoops Note: At the time these films were produced, it was common for one animator to animate every character in the shot. Gallery 1936-cirque-2.jpg|'Mickey Mouse' Prince.jpg|'The Prince' Forestanimals.jpg|'Forest Animals' pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-1825.jpg|'Pinocchio' Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5533.jpg|'Jiminy Cricket' Pinocchio-pinocchio-4960011-960-720.jpg|'Geppetto' P40.jpg|Bambi, Thumper, and Flower as adults 36310.jpg|Llama from ''Lake Titicaca TIGERTROUBLEpride.jpg|Tiger from Tiger Trouble Johnnyappleseed.JPG|'Johnny Appleseed' Johnnyangel.jpg|'Johnny's Angel' Pecosbill.jpg|'Pecos Bill' Sluefootsue.jpg|'Slue-Foot Sue' Iceraichabodmrtoad2318.jpg|'Angus MacBadger' Iceraichabodmrtoad4128.jpg|'Brom Bones' Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5723.jpg|'The King and The Grand Duke' Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5261.jpg|'Fairy Godmother' Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-6140.jpg|'Prince Charming' Dodo-2.jpg|'Dodo' Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7568.jpg|Alice at the croquet party Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1923.jpg|'Peter Pan' Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg|'Wendy Darling', John Darling, and Michael Darling Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-5220.jpg|'Lady and Tramp' sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-4435.jpg|'Prince Phillip and King Hurbert' 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-321.jpg|'Pongo' 101dalmatians 152.jpg|'Roger Radcliffe and Anita Radcliffe' 1963-goose-06.jpg|'Professor Von Drake' 4421875297_45c9e9a225.jpg|'Merlin' Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-339.jpg|'Sir Kay' Sword-disneyscreencaps com-1661.jpg|'Sir Ector' Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|'Madam Mim' Profile - Baloo.jpeg|'Baloo' Junglebook020.jpg|'Bagheera' junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-347.jpg|'Mowgli' Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6617.jpg|'Kaa' junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpg|'King Louie' junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-5757.jpg|'Shere Khan' Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-8029.jpg|'Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy' Jb-con-01.jpg|'Rocky the Rhino' winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-3830.jpg|'Tigger' Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-97.jpg|'Edgar Balthazar' Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-433.jpg|'Georges Hautecourt' Madameduchess.jpg|Madame Adelaide Bonfamille and Duchess|link=Madame Adelaide Bonfamille Aristocats360.jpg|'Thomas O'Malley' Robin-Hood-and-Maid-Marian-disney-couples-8266432-546-480.jpg|'Robin Hood' and Maid Marian Robinhood016.jpg|'Alan-A-Dale' Robinhood-disneyscreencaps_com-4590.jpg|'Sheriff of Nottingham' Friar Tuck Disney.jpg|Friar Tuck|link=Friar Tuck Skippy-2.png|Skippy|link=Skippy Rescuers213.jpg|'Madame Medusa' The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010644-1024-576.jpg|'Mr. Snoops' Milt Kahl Portrit.jpg|Milt Kahl caricatures himself with Robin Hood and a ventriloquist dummy resembling John Culhane, which ultimately would become Mr. Snoops in The Rescuers. nl:Milt Kahl pt-br:Milt Kahl Category:Animators Category:Disney Legends Category:1900s births Category:People Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Peter Pan Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Bambi Category:Cinderella Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Melody Time Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:The Rescuers Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Aristocats Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Saludos Amigos Category:Song of the South Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:1980s deaths Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Disney Golden Age Category:Disney Dark Age Category:The Black Cauldron Category:People from California Category:American people